Escape trance
by District 8 boss
Summary: a twist on the hunger games. About a hunger games forgotten. The capitol had to cover it up because... well read it!
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games  
GMS Style

**District 7**  
**1**  
**CASEY**

I took a deep breath. The green tinted skin of the Capitol name caller seemed to glow in the intense sun. She didn't seem to break a sweat though, unlike me, who was soaked with the salty substance.  
The people of district 7 crowded around the town center, with grim masks plastered all over their faces. But what else would be expected, because afterall, today was the day of The Reaping.  
I winced as Quinces Whorell reached her reptilian hand into a large dome, filled with the names of the possible victims of this year's annual Hunger Games. This year my name was in 24 times. The tesserae that brought in was barely enough to survive, though.  
Peacekeepers glanced playfully down as if they wanted to shoot. They would, but not for a silent crowd. All of them seemed unnaturally calm. Maybe because they weren't aloud to have children.  
Quinces flicked her fork tongue around the air, as if tasting it. She slowly brought out the girl's name first, slowly, as if she had all the time in the world. Too slowly though.  
I drifted off into my own world. My castle. The only peaceful haven left on all of Panem. I walked around a peaceful meadow, in a beautiful silk dress. A prince appeared out of the shadows, creating cracks on my false reality.  
"_Casey Suttles"_  
His voice was raspy, not at all what I had expected.  
_"Casey Suttles_"  
I opened my eyes, and found everyone staring at me. Quinces motioned me forward, and I approached the stage in a trance, like a zombie.  
"District 7, your female tribute in this year's annual Hunger Games!" Quinces bowed to the silently shocked crowd. "Now for the boy!" Her bony hand plummeted into the glass bowl.  
Minutes ticked by and I stood there breathing loudly. Everything flew by in slow motion. My mom fainted in the corner as my family went to help her. I saw my best friend Travis, his eyes glittered with tears of goodbye. I felt the whole districts eyes on me. Every television pointed towards me.  
Out of nowhere Quinces hand shot out of the bowl. Papers flew everywhere as they were carried with the heavy wind. Quinces wig almost toppled of her pointed head. "Well, it seems our boy tribute is Connor O'freely. Congratulations young fellow. Remember watch the Hunger games."  
Silence echoed through the forest of town square. A squirell fell from the grand oak in the heart of town square. I wish I had my bow. Hunting would take my mind off of everything.  
A boy tumbled onstage guarded by peacekeepers and fell. He quickly got up. Travis' brother who was my age stood before me. His sandy hair was blown upwards with a gust of wind. His burnt marshmallow brown eyes recognized me. He stuck out a hand which was badly cut and bruised.  
I shook his and without knowing what I was doing I hugged him and whispered in his ear. "We will win this as a district. I promise." I let go and Quinces made us walk back behind the curtain to the mayors house.  
The final talk with our parents. I couldn't believe it. As we walked along the shady cobbled road it began to rain. Berg Ovice, our mentor ran up to us. His pinstriped suit was wrinkled and stained. The black stubble on his chin was covered in crumbs. His black Afro sprouted leaves and twigs which acted like a raincoat so that he didn't get wet.  
We stepped inside a red carpeted hallway in the mayors house. One room on each side of the hallway opened. I walked in a light wood paneled room. At least a hundred clocks hung on the wall. They ticked endlessly.  
It seemed to tick for ages. A peacekeeper walked my mom and family in. "Ohh!" My mom ran to come hug me knocking down clocks as she passed. "Stay with us! Please, stay alive. You can hunt, you can,... you are my daughter. Casey just take this bring this with you wear it everywhere." She let go of me and melted to a pile of tears on the floor. The rest of my family were board. "I will win for all of us. I promise. I love you guys and I will never leave you." I said. "But, you have to work with Connor you have to win together! My baby stolen by the capitol!" With that my mom fainted as the peacekeepers marched in to take my family away so that I was left to solitude.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunger Games  
GMS Style

**District 7**  
**1**  
**CASEY**

I took a deep breath. The green tinted skin of the Capitol name caller seemed to glow in the intense sun. She didn't seem to break a sweat though, unlike me, who was soaked with the salty substance.  
The people of district 7 crowded around the town center, with grim masks plastered all over their faces. But what else would be expected, because afterall, today was the day of The Reaping.  
I winced as Quinces Whorell reached her reptilian hand into a large dome, filled with the names of the possible victims of this year's annual Hunger Games. This year my name was in 24 times. The tesserae that brought in was barely enough to survive, though.  
Peacekeepers glanced playfully down as if they wanted to shoot. They would, but not for a silent crowd. All of them seemed unnaturally calm. Maybe because they weren't aloud to have children.  
Quinces flicked her fork tongue around the air, as if tasting it. She slowly brought out the girl's name first, slowly, as if she had all the time in the world. Too slowly though.  
I drifted off into my own world. My castle. The only peaceful haven left on all of Panem. I walked around a peaceful meadow, in a beautiful silk dress. A prince appeared out of the shadows, creating cracks on my false reality.  
"_Casey Komalas"_  
His voice was raspy, not at all what I had expected.  
_"Casey Komalas_"  
I opened my eyes, and found everyone staring at me. Quinces motioned me forward, and I approached the stage in a trance, like a zombie.  
"District 7, your female tribute in this year's annual Hunger Games!" Quinces bowed to the silently shocked crowd. "Now for the boy!" Her bony hand plummeted into the glass bowl.  
Minutes ticked by and I stood there breathing loudly. Everything flew by in slow motion. My mom fainted in the corner as my family went to help her. I saw my best friend Travis, his eyes glittered with tears of goodbye. I felt the whole districts eyes on me. Every television pointed towards me.  
Out of nowhere Quinces hand shot out of the bowl. Papers flew everywhere as they were carried with the heavy wind. Quinces wig almost toppled of her pointed head. "Well, it seems our boy tribute is Connor O'freely. Congratulations young fellow. Remember watch the Hunger games."  
Silence echoed through the forest of town square. A squirell fell from the grand oak in the heart of town square. I wish I had my bow. Hunting would take my mind off of everything.  
A boy tumbled onstage guarded by peacekeepers and fell. He quickly got up. Travis' brother who was my age stood before me. His sandy hair was blown upwards with a gust of wind. His burnt marshmallow brown eyes recognized me. He stuck out a hand which was badly cut and bruised.  
I shook his and without knowing what I was doing I hugged him and whispered in his ear. "We will win this as a district. I promise." I let go and Quinces made us walk back behind the curtain to the mayors house.  
The final talk with our parents. I couldn't believe it. As we walked along the shady cobbled road it began to rain. Berg Ovice, our mentor ran up to us. His pinstriped suit was wrinkled and stained. The black stubble on his chin was covered in crumbs. His black Afro sprouted leaves and twigs which acted like a raincoat so that he didn't get wet.  
We stepped inside a red carpeted hallway in the mayors house. One room on each side of the hallway opened. I walked in a light wood paneled room. At least a hundred clocks hung on the wall. They ticked endlessly.  
It seemed to tick for ages. A peacekeeper walked my mom and family in. "Ohh!" My mom ran to come hug me knocking down clocks as she passed. "Stay with us! Please, stay alive. You can hunt, you can,... you are my daughter. Casey just take this bring this with you wear it everywhere." She let go of me and melted to a pile of tears on the floor. The rest of my family were board. "I will win for all of us. I promise. I love you guys and I will never leave you." I said. "But, you have to work with Connor you have to win together! My baby stolen by the capitol!" With that my mom fainted as the peacekeepers marched in to take my family away so that I was left to solitude.

**DISTRICT 4**

**2**  
**CLAIRE**

The sun lit up our tiny fishing boat. Bret hauled in a catch. Seven fish lept onto the creaky wooden planks. He tossed a bass playfully my way. I knocked it back towards him.  
A bell rang in the distance. We looked at each other. His copper gold eyes baited me like a hook. I pulled his brown hair up until he stood one foot taller than me. "The reaping..." I muttered to myself.  
"Well come on we don't want you to be late." He said patting his hair down and rowing the boat in. "What if-?" I couldn't even finish my own sentence. The nerves overcame me. Small tears trickled down my face.  
"Don't worry too much Claire. We have everything we need either way. You are capable of surviving. They will not anticipate a big attack from you because of your size. You will come home to me." Bret said. For a second his face was so close to mine. My heart did a gymnastics routine. If only he kissed me.  
We hit the dock and I didn't wait for Bret. I ran straight to town center. The town blurred past me. Run down bait shacks, and fair tickets flying in the light wind.  
A fish cleaning table was set up with peacekeepers. "Claire Welton, age 16." The peacekeeper nodded and undid the rope to let me in.  
I walked forward slowly as if walking into a dream. This was actually happening. I saw the orange and blue name caller, Amraydyn Limpon. She waved her chubby hand around. I was the last person to enter the roped town center. Awkward.  
"Hey y'all. Look at this. It may seem old but our generation must understand our complex history." She lifted her hand and the movie started.  
"_All around us is change. Your Capitol provides for each and everyone of you. Throughout the war... the capitol stood tall for you citezens of Panem. Even though district 13 didn't. Because of them we must find our rightful place. Now we have the reaping... let the games begin." _  
The automated voice stopped so did the video from the first war. It was hard to concentrate. Amraydyn was clapping throughout the entire movie, like she always did.  
She stole the attention back from the movie screen. "Well... that always puts me to tears. So much... what's the word... pride and _joy_ that goes into everything President Snow does for us. For you! Now may we begin."  
The crowd said nothing, only looked at each other in pure terror of what would happen next. The parents hugged each other and cried.

"LADIES FIRST!" Her stubby little frame that was curved like a wave turned to the side. Everything was smushed down. She wasn't taller than most of the twelve year olds. Her sausage fingers dipped into the sea of papers. One single paper flew out. She ripped her hand out and snatched it in midair.  
She grinned with her unnaturally white teeth. "I am oh so very pleased to announce your female tribute to this years Annual Hunger Games!" She paused and held her unnecessary silence.  
Please don't let it be me. That was all I could cling to. I looked at Bret. He was already looking at me. Please let it not be me. We may be career tributes but we don't ask to fight to the death.  
"_Claire Pazacala."_  
No. This isn't possible my name didn't have any tessarae. I stumbled up onto the stage. I'm not supposed to be wearing fishing gear. Amraydyn grabbed my trembling sweaty palms that reaked of a good catch in the air. "Say hello dear! No only joking. Let it be the boy!"  
She dove her blue hand into the papers. Her hand looked like a pudgy little dolphin. It reminded me of all I would miss. The warm sea breeze. The smell of salt cookies, salt bread, salted nuts. Nothing could replace the fact that this will always be home.  
_"Roger Corbin!"_

The boy waddled up to the stage. His legs were short but they were beefy like a pro wrestlers. He looked like a mini hulk. A baby hulk. Only he wasn't green.  
We shook hands and raised our joined hands into the air. Then we were hustled back to the mayors mansion with our mentor, Reen Drupe. A small lady who looked like a small waitress. The air was humid and Reen's hair was lost in the wind and humidity. Several times she tried to curl it into a bun. Huge clumps of frizzled hair fell out.  
I _would_ have family. If you count Bret. My mother was a victor twenty years ago. I lost her in the sea when we were swimming one evening and she never came back. So did my dad. He just disappeared into thin fog. The fogs had eaten him like they were capitol mutts.  
I waited in the boarded up front hallway while Roger's family came. Amraydyn bit her nails until they were traffic cone orange stubbs, instead of what used to be gorgeous manicured nails. A pile of chewed up nails sat at her feet gradually growing bigger.  
I felt alone. Bret doesn't care he left me alone, alone until my deathday.I'll probably die in the blood bath. Well, look at my chances 1-23, not helping.

**DISTRICT 8**  
**3**  
**Carleigh**

I took Sinch's old shirt. He smiled greatfully and I looked at the old man. "What did they do Sinch?! This is a Frankile Capitol edition!" I looked at the blue and gold military jacket in awe. There were goldencakes on each pouf of sleeve. The front was bleached to a light white instead of deep ocean blue.  
"Don't ask me the capitol brats sent it." He spit on the dirt floor of our warehouse, he rolled out on his wood wheelchair. Blake watched me from the weaver. I went to work on the one next to him.  
The blue thread blended in as I wove an exact copy. Sparks flew from Blake's weaver as he burned the torch to hem the end of a cotton dress with wax instead of thread. He threw the beautiful brown dress into a laundry hamper and cursed under his breath.  
"The reaping starts in two minutes. We better get going. You can finish later." Blake said pulling me up from my chair. We walked out into the warehouse sector. In the very center was a crowd of people, a black marble building and a green lady wearing leather pants.  
Fifty tables were set up outside every warehouse. The peacekeepers sat waiting to pounce like a tiger stalking his prey. "Carleigh Jernigan, 16, 19 tesserae please." The peacekeeper nodded and I walked through the gate.  
Nessiarie Greecet, the name caller, never wasted time playing the video of our past. She focused on the future. "Hey! So how is it going?!" Her naturally loud voice boomed over the crowd of about 200 children and adults.  
The children looked at each other. Sweat drenched their brows, and some of their knees wobbled. "Lets cut to the chase. Ladies first! As always..." Her huge green man hand had more hair on it than my head. It fell into the white shards of paper that I desperately hoped would give her so many paper cuts that her hand would bleed all over my name.  
Unfortunately my wish was not granted.  
"_**Carleigh Lolpaka."**_

I froze, my feet suddenly stuck to the ground. I could hear everyones breath. My own breath grew heavier as people looked at me and Nessiarie repeated my name several times. It was like I was cemented to the floor. The sky began to grow dark, or maybe I was blinking.  
The peacekeepers came. I ran past them. What am I doing? Slowly I walked onto the stage as if nothing ever happened. A boy stood there already. Had I taken that long?  
I knew him for sure. Sewvin Gyets. He was tall and military like built up strong in the shoulders but the rest looked like a normal 17 year old boy. We used to weave old capitol clothes together. He was selected Vice Collector with Sinch. I was to become High Weaver with Blake. Sometimes he will come to deliver we'll make small talk that sort of thing. He was my height but could

take me down in one punch. His eyes were big like a puppy dogs and his fat puffy lips were too big for his face.  
He stuck out his hand that looked so much like Nessiarie's (except for the hair) that I didn't want to touch it. Eventually I did and our mentor Bleutà Jeens came to shake our hands. She was small like a child with crinkled baggy skin and a pixie cut.

The walk to the Justice House was silent. The mayor allowed us his private office to have our final conversation. Sewvin walked into the office first and every family member to talk with their children or friends stood on the wall across from me who was forbidden to speak.  
Blake stood strait across from me. He was my family. Everyone else in my

family was relocated to a different district when I was five because of my father volunteering in one of the games. Since his death my mom went to work in district 1 to help design new luxury fashions. My twin brothers both got adopted by a family in the capitol and were probably going to watch me die on their very flat screen.  
I was taken from district three and placed here to work as a weaver. Now my "brother" stood across from me his head lowered to look at the ground. He was all that kept me from crying. I am sure I will at some point, just not now.  
Sewvin's family came out their emotions were impossible to read but I got just enough: they didn't really care about what happened to their son.  
I stepped inside the cold many fabriced room. Everything was black and white. Everything was dead. Blake stepped in.

"Are you okay?"  
Three words: I told you so. I began to cry on one of the black velvet sofa's. Blake came to sit next to me and lifted my head off the now soaking velvet.  
"I know you will win. You have to." He grabbed me into a bear hug. It felt weird being surrounded by warmth when I am so alone. "Listen, you have skills you don't know. Carve any tree into multiple needles use them to heal and hurt." He pleaded.  
"I-can't-loose-you!" I said between sobs. He put something in my hand. "Your keepsake." He said. A peacekeeper came in to take him but he was already gone. A silver ring that he had slipped on my ring finger. It had two doves and a latch.

**DISTRICT 7**  
**4**  
**Casey**

We sat inside the train. Darkness engulfed my home. Only minutes ago we had left the station of district 7. We got on with nothing. We weren't aloud to, the conductor told me:_If you want night clothes sleep naked! Stupid kids think for yerself! _  
Berg was telling Connor something about not giving in to pretty women. "And since this year Snow said you cant win without winning as a team," Berg motioned toward me. "You gotta keep her alive. If she dies the capitol kills you! That's  
the same for all of the other districts. The capitol wont kill you right away they will wait until after the games of course..."  
I stared out the window as we entered district 6 through a massive tunnel. Its glass walls let us see everything. Car manufactures, auto shops, airplane hangers, the whole lot was filled with cars that had statues of their presidents in them. Snow's was being placed by the wreckage of Sactem Wearstining, the last president.  
"I'm going to my room." I said. Connor stepped up. "Wait you cant expect me to listen to all of this by myself!" Connor squealed.  
"Have you seen me hunt rabid animals to protect the tree harvesters?" Connor nodded slowly. "Justice is served, case closed. Nighty night now." I walked into my room. Their eyes watched my every move.  
Once I got in my room I listened at the wall. "She's got talent that can trick people into slicing their necks." Berg's voice said. "Use that. What did the Greeks call it? Charm-speak?"  
"She was my brothers best friend you know. After work she would kill deer and give two of the legs to us. My brother would walk with her after dinner and they wouldn't come back for hours. I always wondered what they did up there in the treetops." Connor said.  
We talked. Travis didn't want to leave he wanted to live in the treetops with me forever. When Travis wasn't there or was late I would talk to the occasional owl or fox that came by the tree.  
"Tell her to run. You get her bow and arrow from the cornucopia. Grab a sword for yourself if you can. It's late I'll see if I can talk to Casey. You can stay, if you want." Berg said.  
I heard chairs moving and someone knocked on my door. "C'mon in." I said sitting on my bed up quickly. Berg opened the door. " I want to talk to you outside." He sat back down at the card table.  
Connor sat next to where I sat down. "Have you thought about the vision you will be sending to the capitol?" Berg asked sitting forward.  
"Hmm. I think I want to act like President Snow. Of course I am going to act like myself Dur!" I said. Berg's face turned sour.  
"Just remember, the capitol never looks over a good love story. Sponsors like crazy. Now you guys can talk about it 'till the crack of dawn. Quinces better not have taken my comfy sheets for the third yaer in a row! I'm going to bed!" Berg walked off towards his cabin carrying a bottle of whiskey with him.  
"So, I think he was suggesting we play against each other as a couple." Connor suggested. He looked so much like his brother that I wanted to kill him just for triggering a happy memory. He is asking me to date him.  
It would be easy to date him. He is kind and good looking. "What if I loose you. It would be loosing Travis all over again." I said.  
"Oh so I remind you of my brother? How nice. Always in the shadow of my brother! I'm going to bed." He said. I grabbed his arm.  
"Oh no your not!"  
It might have been female instinct or just him. I remember pulling him close and feeling his warmth then he leaned in and I gave way. Berg came in a second later because Quinces took his sheets again so he was going to sleep on the couch. "So I see you've woke me up for nothing! Stupid young love!" He grumbled fainting on the floor into a fit of snores. Empty whiskey bottles clanging everywhere.  
I let go of Connor's neck. His eyes sparkled, as if he had just won the lottery. Fear crept up inside my throat. What had I just done?  
He woke a second later. "So, I see you've made your decision. Talk to me." Berg said. Connor and I looked at each other. Neither of us wanted to talk about it.  
It felt bad to be kissing my best friends brother well after midnight. Why did I do that? Great. My whole life know will be based on _us _not _me._Maybe that's better. Definitely better. That doesn't erase any guilt though. It was bad enough I offended him, but then I just wanted him close so I could sit him back down and we would talk about it. That's when I lost control. I never loose control.  
Is it bad that I want him? I stare at his cute green eyes, his pale shady complexion. His cherry red lips. No. This is so terribly wrong. You don't like his lips. You never liked Travis's. I just had to repeat that in my head.  
These games were making me insane! And now these stupid games have made us a team! That means I can't loose him or let him die. Then I will have to die. My mother waiting watching the town square Tv made me homesick.  
_SYSTEM OVERLOAD! MAYDAY! _  
"I am going to bed." I said. I was so completely on system shut down I didn't notice I walked straight into Connor's room.  
My body fell on the bed tossing and turning. I debated tonight's events.  
Something told me I needed Connor to survive. That would work if I loved him.  
_ To bad you dont. Maybe I do! Hmmm, let's see you fell in love with Travis while he was dating a girl... It's not like that this time! My point is you have been wrong before. When? Well lets see. Oh don't you well lets see me sister!_  
My body raged in a civil war. But still I knew I couldn't let go of that kiss. It was impossible.

I was holding Connor's arm tightly. He let go. "No! My brother wasn't good enough and neither am I!" He kept screaming. I lost control and- woke up.  
I was breathing heavily. Connor's hand was on my shoulder. "You were screaming are you okay?" Connor placed his soft hand on my forehead. "Yeah fine. What was I screaming about?" I asked, truthfully I wasn't okay. My body wanted to pass out and I felt like I was going to throw up.  
"You were screaming: No! Connor please don't kill him." He whispered and I realized we were the only ones in the room. "What was it about? The screaming I mean. You can tell me."  
"Connor what do you think about the whole couple thing?" He looked at me with an expression that meant all sorts of mixed signals. He sighed then sat down on his bed and took my hands. "I am willing." He said. "No like, if this wasn't a life or death decision. Would you?"  
"Casey, of course. I have always wanted to be in Travis' shoes. Getting to stay up late and talk with you, and do other thing too. He said he was going to make a move sooner or later." Connor said.  
"There was nothing between us. Nothing. We tried to be a couple once but we weren't feeling it. I noticed you. You just well had a girlfriend and Travis said you were the player type." I said.  
His face grew black as night. And I realized we were entering the capitol.

**DISTRICT 4**  
**5**  
**CLAIRE**

The train rumbled on the track. We now entered district three. Roger was asleep next to Reen they had just finished their seventh game of cards. The whole train smelled of burnt fish as we crossed the border. I could feel the wheels rolling under my feet.  
Amraydyn walked in wearing a large dress that made her look like a lobster. "Get some sleep and we'll see you tomorrow! Now I've got to wake up Reen and Roger..." Amraydyn said politely shoving me into my room.  
I fell onto the bed fully clothed. My mom slept here years ago. It's like I can sense her presence. A real mattress curling around my tired back. A soft pillow under my head.  
Roger came inside and stumbled over my shoes which I kicked off as I collapsed onto the bed. "Amraydyn wants to talk with us. Why are you in my room?" Roger asked wiping sweat off his forehead.  
I sat up. The 'soft pillow' was made of a pile of silk tidy whities. Eeeeeeewwwwwwww! I zipped out of the room.  
My body curled up like a cat next to Amraydyn. She looked down at me like I was a cat. "What's wrong?"  
"Underwear, pillow!?" I mumbled. Roger sat down across from me. He kept sideways glancing to make sure I was alright.  
"Now you two... when we head into the capitol you are well aware you will be groomed, made up, and parade for welcoming. Since your district is top notch I have your stylist's profiles in my hand. Here you go." Amraydyn handed us a binder with thousands of pages in them.  
Minter Salect Capitol stylist. Read the top line. I saw his design plan for this years tribute parade. A kelp dress with pearls in my hair. Fake scales up my arm and blue five inch steletos to boost my height. A crown would sit upon my head.  
On the next page I saw Rogers outfit. No shirt. Kelp leggings that were two sizes below his so that they would be tight. A fishing net cape and scales up his arms. His crown was sand woven in over seaweed.  
Perfect. "Here we are! How do you like?" Reen asked smiling. Roger and I nodded quietly mesmerized by the perfectly woven dress that looked perfect upon myself in the picture.

"Guys I am going to bed ok." Roger said. "I don't think so we enter the capitol in five minutes which means you get makeuped in ten." Amraydyn said. I looked out the window to a looming capitol. Amazing. We have only been on the train for an hour!  
I collected my thoughts and braced myself for an explosion.

**DISTRICT 8**  
**6**  
**CARLEIGH**

I woke up in district two. I had been asleep forever dreaming about Blake. The ring hugged my finger tightly. Nesiarie shook me awake and told me to get ready for the capitol in ten minutes. Sewvin sat on the couch across from me smiling. Woah! He looks better than I remember. His brown hair was pulled back with gel. His eyes sparkled clearly and his lips were less puffy.  
Bright light streamed through the window. My whole future was just up ahead. It could kill me. Sewvin stood up and pulled me up like Blake always would. I looked at him. "I've learned a thing or two from Blake." He winked. Woah x 2!  
He was Blake exactly Blake. Like nothing was out of place, except the body. The hair the wink the smile. I went up to look out the window. District one sat outside. People waved but not many.  
It was the crack of dawn no wonder the capitol pets were outside this early. Bluetà set up dominoes at the dining table. My stomach growled.  
"Your hungry?" Sewvin asked grabbing a half sandwhich for me. "Thanks." I said giving him a small kiss on the cheek. It was nothing. It certainly felt like nothing no connection was made. Friendly: yes. Romantically: no.  
"You need to think war tactics people. You must survive as a team not individual." Bluetà said stuffing pudding into her mouth.  
"Ok, our war tactic should be wait for people to be killed then we kill them!" Sewvin said. I laughed.  
I went back to looking out the window. No trees anywhere. Just small houses and one big building that people were swarming into. Everyhting went black as we entered one of the many tunnels.  
"Here take this Nesiarie gave it to me." Sewvin said. It was a booklet containing every districts tributes.  
_District 1:_  
_Girl: Sequina_  
_Boy: Flash_  
_District 2: _  
_Girl: Lime_  
_Boy: Evanns_  
_District 3:_  
_Girl: Cable_  
_Boy: Rom_  
_District 4:_  
_Girl: Claire_  
_Boy: Roger_  
_District 5: _  
_Girl: Matreen_  
_Boy:Max_  
_District 6:_  
_Girl: Vheel_  
_Boy: Rover_  
_District 7:_  
_Girl: Casey_  
_Boy: Connor_  
_District 8:_  
_Girl: Carleigh_  
_Boy: Sewvin_

And so on. Weird weird weird. The opening parade would have everyone. Too many people all looking at me. I hate these stupid games and their stupid attention drawing methods!  
"The capitol is just ahead dears!" Nesiarie called. I looked at Sewvin. He smiled and nodded.

The capitol was huge and colorfull like a Dr. Suess book. Tall orange buildings shaped like staircases and people dressed straight out of the book walked through the glass spirals holding it up. Looming buildings and cheering fans. I was here. The capitol stands before me...

**_DISTRICT 7_**  
**_7_**  
**CASEY**

Quinces pushed us out of the train. Connor waved to people, and they waved to him, some even blew him kisses. I waved beside him. We could do this we could really be a couple and make it out alive.  
"Go! C'mon district 7 we are late for the remake center!" Quinces wailed pushing us straight across a red carpet. Peacekeepers had to be standing every three feet.  
We went through glass doors into an elevator up to the seventh floor. Everything was made of tile in the elevator, the buttons, the walls, the floor, and the doors. "Next left!" Quinces said and we turned sharply to the left.  
A big red door labled: REMAKE CENTER DISTRICT 7. A thin black wall stood in between the door. "Girls side boys side! Go!" Quinces screamed pushing me to the right.  
I walked in to find three people staring at me. How very, very, awkward. "Come here Casey! I'm Madorgan." Said a girl who had white hair, a white dress, and white gogo boots. I walked over to her.  
They all smiled. The other two were smiling. "We're the twins. Twin one twin two!" The girl was twin one the boy was twin two.  
The took away my clothes so that I was standing naked in the center of the room. They took me over to a surgical table and I laid down on it. Madorgan started at my face while the other two waxed my legs. _RIP!PLUCK PLUCK! RIP! PLUCK PLUCK! _Nobody talked until my legs were finished.  
"So what's happening with that Connor guy? Are you in _love_?" Twin two asked.  
"Well sort of... I mean I think he likes me but I don't know what's stopping me from liking him." I said. They all removed their hands from my body. I clutched a sheet around me as the three left and Minters walked in.  
"Put the sheet down I must see if this fits. Take a look." Minters said in a deep voice that was so serious I wanted to drop down and give him twenty. It was a coil of fake leaves around a spool. I dropped the sheet.  
He walked around me and surveyed me up and down. "Let's begin. You are going to be the tree itself. Let me hook this onto your leg." Minters put a sock connected to the end of the coil on my foot and started to wrap the coil around my body. He would place clumps of leaves in places I felt insecure about, except for my stomach he wouldn't do that. The coil felt soft and velvety.  
Minters placed a leafy headdress on a hook at the back of the coil. "Perfect you look stunning. Now lets do the_right _eye shadow. The three preps always like to do the wrong eye shadow." Out of his pants pocket he pulled outrageous green eye shadow.  
The brush tickled my eyes. Minters had two brushes in each hand and was doing both eyes at the same time. "Done! Lets go to the peoples arena now to find the chariot." Minters said leading me down a spiral staircase.  
We were the second ones down there. The boy from district five was there. He had a body suit made out of wires except for his face which was gleaming with makeup. The suit was thinner in all the places it shouldn't be.  
Ohh no! The boy walked over to me. "Hi I'm Max pleased to meet you. Are you two district seven?" Us_two?_ Connor laid a hand on my shoulder. Thank the lord! Saved by the Connor.  
Almost everyone was in now. District one sat in their chariot. President Snow's booming voice went over all of the capitol. "Now lets welcome to the 62 nd hunger games district 1!" One by one it went like this. "Now lets welcome district 7!"  
Our chariot pulled out. For a moment I went blind. The lights were so bright. The citezens were so loud. And we smiled so wide. They loved us. My mom can see me now. Travis can see me holding hands with Connor. Connor leaned forward towards me and I knew what he wanted to do. I kissed him with everybody watching. We were pelted with so many roses I thought I would drown.  
Travis was watching and I felt guilt surge through me. My mom was watching me romantically hold and kiss this boy she only knows by Travis.  
I can imagine me going home with Connor and Travis not talking to me my family shunning me. No. No. No. No. No. This can't happen.

We rounded into the center circle in front of President Snow

**DISTRICT 4**  
**8**  
**CLAIRE**

We stepped out of the train and ran to the other door as not to attract attention Amraydyn said. The elevator was stone and tile which made me feel closed in. This was life or death. Starting... NOW! I was fidgety and tense. I wanted to throw up all over myself and go back to Bret and be happy and not be stuck with this Roger loser who I barely know.  
On the girls side of the remake center three men stared at me. They all had crimson eyes and blue hair. "Hello we are, from left to right, Micheal, Mikola, Mikimba." They all said at the same time. Mikola took all the clothes from my body and picked me up. I was placed on a warm couch sort of bed thing and they were set to work.  
My eyelashes clipped, hair fluffed and dyed, legs waxed. It was just to much. Every hair every lash hurt and stung like mad. Mikola told me to smile and suck it up. Even though they finished quickly I was still very late. We got in after 12! Does it only take them an hour to get here?!  
My stylist Verouch came in and quickly slipped the seaweed dress over my head, put on my stilettos and crown and did a quick scale job. But it still looked perfect. I was going to go up and represent my district looking gorgeous.  
Verouch hurried me down a spiral escalator to the central hall with all of the chariots. "Now we welcome district 3." Said President Snow. Roger came and sat in the chariot just as he called district four. We sped out to a loud crowd! I smiled and waved. Roger and I held up our hands to the capitol as we sped in front of President Snow.  
My nerves disappeared finally as the whole world watched. Bret was watching me rock this outfit and my five inch stilettos. Bret would be watching my every move from now on. My scales began to tingle.

**_DISTRICT 8_**  
**_9_**  
**CARELIGH**

Balisk's cold hands ran over my legs and she wiped the wax. My body felt cold because of it's nakedness. They didn't have enough sheets so I had no covering. Just a naked body on a surgical couch.  
Blake. If he were here. Not necessarily in this room but in the capitol. My life would be complete. Sewvin is okay. But he is not Blake.  
_"_Done girlfriend are you ready to wear your getup?!" Ramoné yelled as Donovan Chapler came in with a skintight dress that looked exactly a spool of thread covered in tissue paper. Thread was sticking out everywhere to look fuzzy.  
"Ready?" Donovan asked. I nodded shakily. This is my debut. I slipped on the spool dress with the ruffley spool edge over my perfectly groomed hair. He slipped the sparkling ruby red stilettos. My headband had black and red sequins. The dress hugged my body and excentuated every curve on my body. Woah!  
_"Let's go Hon." Donovan ran down the spiral staircase. I followed behind him not wanting to rip the beautiful craftsmanship. _  
We entered what looked like a small parking garage. District two was about to leave. The tributes from district 2 looked like bikers with bandannas and spiked stone jackets. "Evanns and Lime." I repeated, twisting the ring on my finger. Suddenly I felt Blake's warmth. It felt so Good to have him back until he was gone.  
The boy from district four sat alone. He was much...much...much better than Blake, sadly. Copper eyes. Golden hair like a sunset. Very muscular. Tan skin that showed he was loud and proud from district four.  
Oh! He looked at me and nodded. Like a woah hi nod not a nice job nod. I walked over and sat next to him. "Got to go bye!" The boy said as the man called district four.  
My one good chance where I don't have to kill him. I blew it.  
Sewvin came and sat with me. He was wearing a suit and his hair was slick back. The embroidery was all needles. Swirls and diamonds hearts and stars every shape imaginable covered his suit.  
District five. He didn't talk. He had rushed down with a district four girl. District six. I think he might have a thing for her. The pretty costumes from 7 disappeared.  
I ran up onto the chariot to escape the awkwardness. Sewvin stood beside me. Clearly he had his game face on. He smiled maniacaly. If I won this it wouldn't be with him.  
"District 8 textiles!" Lights flashing. turning into Hollywood. I smiled and roses fell upon me. I noticed Sewvin had women's underwear dangling from his arm.  
Mega gross! We finished up by President Snow. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. "Welcome tributes, tomorrow you can rest or go train, tomorrow is the first day of training. There will be an individual sesion in one days. Don't forget." He smiled and I could smell snakes. They used to infest 8. The tiny little things ate certain fabric with rat ashes in them.  
We began exiting. Chariot after chariot sailed past trailing golden flames of sparks like traffic on a highway.  
We entered the tiled elevator and I began to relax. Hearing my name screamed out felt unnatural.

**DISTRICT 7**  
**10**  
**CASEY**

I sat on my bed next to Connor. We were relaxing together watching capitol television. I was only going to training tomorrow. Quinces told me you only have to attend one day and then your individual. Connor would be going with me.  
Quinces let us have free time. I still couldn't get over the fact that I am in the Hunger Games. That's one reason we were watching Tv. The tribute channel was on. They had just started talking about Max.

_"Well the crowd sure loved this boy from district 5! Max Firkins! He showed he can really win a girl now can't he. He just might be the capitols new Finnick O'dair. To bad we have to wait until the interviews to see who really is behind that signature district 5 face! This is Madeden Loveless reporting from the tribute channel. Now over to you Paster."_

She finished and Paster began talking about district 9. Connor clicked off the Tv. "I'm better looking than that Max guy right?!" He looked outraged but calm and collected at the same time. "Yes Connor. Do you really have to say that every time a male tribute comes on?" I asked yawning.  
I curled up on the bed and Connor kissed me and flipped the lights off and turned the Tv back on. He sat there waiting as if something important might happen.

"_Triffany what did you think about male tribute"_oh here we go again. _" from district 7?" "You know Claudius he has got guts and glory trailing behind him. Connor kissed the fabulous Casey Suttles from district 7 and got away with it." _I sat up. _"And as a bonus she kissed back. So you tell me capitol rate this couple from one being the best and you will sponsor, to ten being the worst and you wont even give them water. To vote go to .Itol and click district 7 poll. _  
_Now as for Casey she's got spunk. She is easily the prettiest tribute here. She could always use that as an advantage. If she really likes Connor we should find out by tomorrow in training. This is Triffany reporting from district sevens box outside the capitol. Remember the poll is .Itol. Now back to you Claudius."_

Triffany time Connor clicked off the Tv and threw the remote aside. He sighed. "Well I'm going to bed I don't know about you. Goodnight get good rest tomorrow 7:30 training think of what you are going to do. Not archery. Save that as a surprise." Connor slumped on his bed which was ten feet from mine. "Turn around and go to sleep."  
I heard shuffling from under his covers. It felt good to finally be settled in. My mind whirred though. I wouldn't show them archery. What would I do? I'm good with a sword. Please!  
I could hear Connor fake snoring. He seems so confident but on the inside he's a shell that's cracked one two many times. His older brothers always overshadowing him.  
"Do you remember when you set that trap to catch Travis, but you caught me instead? The first time I saw you." I said as he rolled on his side to face me.  
"Yes of course I do. That was my first major rope trap. I knew Travis would be coming, but not with a girl." He smiled. "It was totally accidental. Now I know that it was meant to be I guess. I can't sleep."  
"Neither can I to much pressure. Shouldn't let the killing go to my head, but somehow it squeezes past all the 'I am so going to die that's clogging my brain.'" We laughed. It was like it would never end. My life flashed before my eyes.  
A little girl shooting my first squirrel. Seeing Travis through the treetops. Kissing Travis for the first time. My mom hugging me goodbye on my first day at work. Getting caught in Connor's net trap. Trying to heal Travis' older sister of rabies. Kissing Travis before the reaping. Having the sensation that I was about to die. An alarm going off?  
"Casey! Wake up! Please its 6:30!" Connor yelled. My eyes fluttered open and I was on the floor. My face and hands were covered in sweat. "What happened?" I asked. His equally sweaty arms hugged me.  
"My life flashed before my eyes Casey you were passed out and not breathing when I woke up. I thought I had lost you." Connor said. He let go of me and fell onto his bed. "Before you died your eyes flashed silver like the tip of your arrow, then green, tan, white, red and more red. Why?"  
I didn't hear more because I fell into his arms and started crying. My entire life was played back. I had just died. I laid my head on his shoulder. "Chop chop! 6:30!" Quinces called.  
"Sorry... I lost control put up the divider and lets get ready." I said and finally I figured out how vulnerable I was. One memory and I would be dead. This made Connor more vulnerable too. How could I do this to him.

**DISTRICT 4**  
**11**  
**CLAIRE**

The warm water touched my back and I felt relaxed. I haven't had a bath since district 4. The soap sprayers spewed purple liquid all over my body. I haven't seen anyone since we got to the 4 apartment. Amraydyn and Roger had gone into a room and left me alone with Reen while she ate all the sandwiches in the apartment.  
I washed the soap off my body and dried off. The towels were softer than silk. I heard rumbling outside as I quickly slipped on the dress that was in the pajamas drawer Amraydyn showed me. I hurried outside to see if anyone was knocking on the door. Roger and Amraydyn stood there fighting for a picture frame. Roger pulled and Amraydyn fell on her face. I grabbed the picture from Roger's hand and caught him by surprise.  
The top of the picture had a faded number eight. District 8 working badge. The girl had short brown hair and glowing brown eyes. Her skin was very tan and her fingers were cut and blooded. She smiled kindly at the picture taker as if in mid-laugh. What was Roger doing with this?  
"I won't fight with you boy, but beware the consequences of your choices. Life or death is hanging over her with a ripped thread." Amraydyn growled as she ran into her room ripping off her torn dress.  
"What is this all about and who is she?" I asked holding up the badge. He likes her. Definitely. What was Amraydyn talking about?  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it. It doesn't involve you. This is my affair."  
"Oh so there's an affair between you two." His face gave recognition but quickly grabbed the picture and fell on the couch. Roger shoved it into the pocket of his shirt.  
"What does it matter to you? I mean she's just a girl Roger. Flirting with the enemy. She probably hasn't even noticed you. She was too busy looking at your shirt-"  
"Actually I didn't have a shirt on."  
"That is not the point! Now look at this and you will see everything you need to." I pushed in a Dvd labeled 62 8 tributes.  
The screen whirred to life. Gulp. Possibly the cutest boy I've ever known came on the Tv. Nope Bret remember Bret? No he is no this guy is yes. The girl popped up. Honestly he has weird taste.

_"These our your tributes from district eight. Carleigh Jernigan and Sewvin Gyets. Let's first look at their keepsakes. Carleigh: a silver ring that she wears on her ring finger. Given to her by Blake Listo, Sewvin's cousin. Sewvin: a black hat that he found on the sidewalk. _  
_Their district makes them work from sunup till sundown. Most of them die after their last reaping at 18 years. The few who finally have kids catch diseases quicker. Our tributes being 16 and 18 are fairly healthy. Living in the weaving and shipping wearhouses gave them shelter and minimal food. Leaving them malnourished and overworked. For other news about your tributes watch the interviews in one day!"_

Roger leaned back and grinned. "Don't try saying anything there, stereotype. She has plenty meat on her bones-" I slapped him.  
"You just called her fat! Roger, you don't know the first thing about dating anyone. From one to ten- one being best ten being worse- what do you think about Car-lee?" The name sounded funky on my tongue. It was hard to pronounce.  
"9, or 10 one of those. She is like the bee to my honey, the Mac to my cheese. If you know what I mean." Roger said.  
My anger was boiling. He is a little liar. I can tell he just wants to use her to keep him alive then stab her. "Well then next question, what do you like most about her?" His eyes rolled a little into his head.  
"What's with the questions? At the parade she tried to sit next to me on a bench. Beautiful dress... flowing hair... tan skin. Amazing. Claire I can't get her out of my head! Look at the time! One o'clock in the morning. Go to bed I'll tuck you in. I have an appointment to make!" Roger pushed me onto my bed. He began throwing blankets around me until I couldn't move. This would have been funny if I hadn't known where his 'appointment' was.  
"You can't go to district 8's apartment. It is illegal." I said through my gag but it came out as: "moo jant po poo restrict States parchment. Mit shmis peelegral!" Roger looked at me then turned his back and slammed my door.  
I rolled around until the soft bindings on my hands ripped off. My legs shook out. I fell onto the floor with such force that my door opened a little to where I could her conversation. Reen shuffled across the floor and bellowed.  
"You don't know what mistakes you are making kid. I have met her personally. She will kill before she kisses. Stop kissing that picture of her and get your butt off the couch to training. I will get Claire because it is 7:30 and the world is doomed because district four is late _again_! Hurry up slowpokes! What did you grow up in district 8 move, move, MOVE!"  
The next part was... ummm... reassuring- for Roger. The only sounds to be heard was the punching of flesh and a slamming door. The pungent smell of blood drifted into my room. Even the air tasted salty and fresh. I tried to breath through my nose but that was awful too.  
I walked out and saw what I had expected. Reen lay, either unconscious or dead, on the plush carpet her nose half torn off. There was barely any blood and I saw some form of a human nose under the red juicy flesh on Reen's face.  
The traditional capitol nose job, where there philosophy is let's just place a nose on top of the existing one- trust me I am a partially-qualified capitol plastic surgeon who has never had a patient before! I had all the evidence (actually it just reaked of plastic coating, lots of duck tape, a jello substance, and tan paint). It was enough scents in the air to make a person high.  
Right off the bat I knew she'd be okay, so I ran after Roger instead. I skated down the hall in just my socks. Bang! My hand collided with the elevator button, probably malfunctioning it several times over, the door made odd creaking noises that would obviously never mean anything good.  
Roger was slumped in a corner. Amraydyn had obviously done something. "Just the adolescent I was not looking for. Hop in and lets get going you can ride down with Roger who seems kind of shady at the moment-" Roger clenched his fist at the side of his training clothes. "I being very important must go find Reen before she kills herself." She hustled out of the elevator and threw me in there.  
"What happened?" I asked as we made our descent. The tiled elevator was cold and drafty. I could still smell the fresh blood. Roger looked up and shrugged as if he hadn't meant to make Reen's fake nose come off.  
"Lost control, my brain fried over. I didn't want to punch her she just isn't with it. She said she personally met with Carleigh." His face flew back to examining his shirt zipper, as if questioning if he should take it off in front of Carleigh.  
"She said she killed her father in the Hunger Games. Reen killed him and went on parade after she won and Reen gave the dagger she killed Carleigh's father with to her. That made my brain spaz out." Roger lifted his head to make sure I wasn't dead.  
The doors slid open to the basement training compound. It was massive. Nothing would have been bigger. Not even the arena itself. I found Carleigh. She dangled from the rope course. With great power she flung herself into a flip and landed at the end of the rope course.  
Roger stood open mouthed. "Don't make a fool out of yourself Roger. Please, go for it big guy!"

**DISTRICT 8**  
**12**  
**CARLEIGH**

I executed my landing, perfectly might I add. People shook uneasily. My heart glanced toward the door. Roger. I read over his name several times last night. Roger Corbin.  
Prove yourself! I decided combat would do just that. The room was like the equator during summertime. I thought the capitol had an air conditioning unit somewhere. My tongue felt like a burnt burrito in a microwave.  
I called a training official over and grabbed a dagger. The official stood ready with a sword. Only because of instinct I made the first swipe. I rapped him around my back with one hand around his neck. He stabbed me with the hand holding the giant blade. Golden tip. Ouch.  
As quick as I could I deflected it. My dagger flew across the room and landed in paint. He's gonna pay for that one. I sent him flying over my back. His sword landed next to mine. My hair fell out of it's bun leaving it a tangled dangling mess.  
He looked at me and popped his knuckles. The official planted his feet firmly then darted toward me from across the room. My heart pounded and I couldn't hear my instincts. I jumped to the side and he turned and slipped sliding toward me new sword in hand. He sliced anywhere he could.  
Just as he neared me I bent and planted my hands on his back. My legs kicked strait up so he couldn't hit me. How I landed in a back bend, I don't know?!  
Tributes turned to look at the mess I made at the hand to hand combat area. Xoci Humdager locked eyes with me. Chocolate brown with a melted Carmel swirl. Xoci locked the chicken off his lips and threw his bone on the ground.  
"Hi," That voice made me jump and turn to see Roger. "I am Roger from district four!" His crazy one sided grin made his eyes sparkle. He wasn't as hulkish as before but he still was buff. It's not like I cared anyway.  
"I know- I mean- I am Carleigh. I'm just gonna go to trap making now." My feet moved by themselves. Probably for the best. I was sweaty and my deoderant has definitely worn off by now. The girl from district 7, Casey I think, was cutting her boyfriend free from a rope trap. He kissed her lightly on the cheek when she pulled him up. I wish Roger would do that to me. Connor, the male tribute, grabbed Casey's arm and jerked her over to camouflage.  
As I try to get over the insult, paint has flicked over my hands and body. I was now a hippo in a grassy marsh. Except the hippo looked like a giant rock which I guess was plausible. I washed myself off in the shower next to it.  
Boring. Hmm. My eyes follow Roger. He was throwing knives. For one second our eyes clicked. He sparkled, like literally sparkled. His smile brightened. His soft eyes left me. The knife clunked on the middle heart shaped dot on the test dummy. He smiled and dropped the knives at his boots. He moved to hand to hand combat. Hmmmm. Must impress.  
I walked to grab the knives that he dropped. My hand twitched and I could feel empty eyes staring at me, they don't care. Don't let their pressure cave inside you. That will tear you apart. I took one swift deep breath. My feet planted against the practice mat. Roger had stopped and was watching me. Sweat beaded my forehead. My lips smelled salty and nothing like the lipgloss I put on this morning.  
I had only one swift hand flick. It sounded like a jumprope going through the air at top speed. Plunk! The knife hit straight through the neck and the hilt was sticking out of the back, one touch away from falling. People stood still as I went to take the knife out.  
Just to be sure I didn't turn them into stone I touched Evanns', the boy from district 2, hair. He flinched like I was going to throw a knife at him. I don't want to kill anyone especially not this cuddly guy.  
I walked past the district five male. My fingers f

elt across his cheek. He grabbed a knife from my hand and flung it up towards the top of my neck just barely cutting it. I can feel the blood as it drips down my neck slowly like cherry soda. "I should kill you now but I will save it for later..." Max threw down the knife. "This is a message to you save it for the arena or die at the hands of me. Now go prove you can tie a knot weak one." The other tributes laughed.  
Instead I throw my last five knives. Three around the heart, two hit it's aorta. "And that Max, was your warning. Don't mess with me again. Or else I will kill you... in your dreamless sleep." He crouched back. There was shock etched on his face. Maybe he was having a dreamless sleep. Then he pointed.  
I swiveled on my heels to face Xoci Humdager. He smiled. So familiar, yet so vague. His brown swirl eyes reminded me of my fathers, but why we cant be related. He grasped his bare chin. Xoci's uniform lay tilted with spray paint on it. "Do I know you? You remind me of my father young girl. Why don't we share a cup of coffee and a little talk about harming other tributes before the games. Oh my father loved those, so should you. Walk with me Miss Jernigan." He must have been two or three years older than me. I followed him out of the training center into the game makers box upstairs.  
He stares at me. "Let me tell you about me. I was born in the capitol. My father a tribute from district eight came to my homeland to win. He volunteered for his best friend." No. No. No. Xoci kept speaking. "He found my mother who died in childbirth. Sadly he experienced a heart attack during the games and died. He had a cut in his arm that made him loose his tracker. We thought he was dead. I was only a baby, a newborn if you will. He survived and lived as a miracle. The catch is he was already taken out of the arena and was therefore marked dead. My mother thought he would come back for her but he had no memory of her. Only of Mollie Minker. A stupid peasent from district eight."  
I wanted to punch him. But I just clenched my fist in my lap. That was my mom he was talking about. He seemed to recognize me more, but stilled was waiting for me to explain more. His eyes turned to sinister slits. "Anyway, he forgot about her and she died of grief when I was ten. Ever since then I have been a junior games maker or up. I am now 19. You are my fathers daughter, so hello sister. I am very pleased to meet you. Don't worry about your younger brothers my wife adopted them when we met. Very cute little boys. Don't you think? You have hardly talked, so lets switch to a subject you wish to talk about. He cut your neck a little so what. The ideas of these games is to suffer."  
His glove slapped my cheek. I took that as a cue to leave. So many things surfed through my brain right now. I left the center to go process. Roger somehow could go 75mph and caught up with me.  
"What happened?" His warm hand clamped on my shoulder like a vise. My hand shoved his off. I couldn't handle this. I must blow Xoci away in the individual session.  
"Nothing, my whole life is crumbling, secrets are revealed, I cant take it Roger!" He under stood pretty well. Roger nodded and leaded me to the elevator.  
The doors shut with the clang of tile against tile. He respected my privacy and didn't speak. The problem was I needed to hear his voice. "I am over reacting sorry." I wipe the slow crawling tears form my eyelashes. "You looked amazing though." Oh no! I came on to strong didn't I?  
Thankfully he just smiles. "So did you, you really killed it out there." Roger said passing up the opportunity to step out at the district 4 apartment. Instead we travel in the freezing elevator. His hand inches closer to mine denying to grab it.  
I remember the old saying: if you want something done you do it yourself. My fingers extend to grab his hand. He grips mine tightly. I look up at him. The soft copper eyes. They seemed to mold to my reflection. I bounded of his eyes like a glass orb. My face fell downward towards the ground.  
Unexpectedly, Rogers tight grip pulled me up. My hair flew all around. As he wrapped me in a hug. Why? I mean I don't mind it but why? The real question I guess is, why not? I want to kiss him so bad. Why not? My lips touch his soft cheek and I feel warm again. My mood begins to come off my shoulder like a storm off of a city, gradually, but it's leaving.  
I hear the moan of the doors and an old lady screaming. Nesiarie lay, either dead or passed out.

**DISTRICT 7**  
**13**  
**CASEY**

Too much blood. We were going to wait until the end. No. I had to get out of there. Connor had no choice but to follow.  
Right now I am laying beside Connor eating fried pepperoni. He is attempting a waterfall braid on my wet newly clean hair. My legs feel like jello from running, even though I took the elevator. I want to be in this moment for the rest of my life.  
For once I want to kill a squirrel and bring it to my mom for dinner. Put the fresh homemade dressing on the legs, and then slip away with Travis. That sounds blissfully complete in every way.  
Instead I am sitting in the capitol awaiting my tragic death while eating pepperoni chips. My insides groan to be free. I place my mind somewhere besides the blankness in front of my future.  
In exactly 5 hours it will be my individual session. No pressure of course. My mind goes bezerk into my own little world.  
I am queen waving to fields upon fields of singing and dancing servants. The knights battle for my love, the rats create the plague, just the typical fairy tale.  
Connor snores lightly beside me and I realize he is asleep. Maybe I should get some sleep. That sounds nice, more castles, more princes, much better.  
I close my eyes. A fog closes in on me in my white sun dress. My dreamself blinked, and the fog was gone to reveal my Wonderland. A banner hung above all the rest: _welcome to Telula._ With every bad there is a good and vise versa. The bad looks me strait in the eye and smiles. President Snow waves to the people from his balcony. People loose there rhythm and stop singing and dancing.  
Everybody eyed me as if I were a threat. I walked forward. There were several stations where people were being hanged. Oh no. Blood trickled down like sweat and gathered in a heap at their feet. Even worse. Connor's usually bright face hung sunken and hollowed. He was still breathing.  
A quiver of arrows and a brown bow appeared on my shoulders when I thought about them being useful. I nocked an arrow and it zoomed to free Connor. He fell into my arms, and I realized it was too late. Everything faded into a mass fog.  
I woke with my head on Connor's shoulder. He was eating a pepperoni. I could smell it. I checked the clock. Thirty minutes. Oh-! I pulled my comfortable body off of the couch and ran into my room to get dressed. Connor's footsteps pounded on the ground but I didn't care. We had to get there- now.  
He walked in and began getting dressed. I finished and put on the boots, while Connor put on his pants. "Meet me in the elevator," I said but he followed me out with everything on. Quinces and Berg were running out pf the room panting. We stumbled after them. The elevator was faster than usual. We arrived in seconds at the platform. We hopped of and sat down in the quiet line. Max sat there chewing gum and popping his fingers.  
A bald peacekeeper walked in to take Max in to his session. Why did it amount to almost nothing? Both of the district 6 tributes were in in a matter of minutes.  
The fear of doing something bad washed over me like a broken dam. I started shivering, even though the place had no air conditioning and it was the middle of summer. Connor put his arm around my shoulders. His face is just as nervous as mine but he manages to crack a smile. You can do this.  
"Casey Suttles please enter the gym." The intercom blurred. Connor kissed my cheek and I walked into the training center.  
It was bare in the middle with weapons shoved against the wall. The gamemakers were still eating with gusto. They paid attention to me, but not all at the same time. Xoci stared at me with his copper eyes. He seems cold and strict, but his smile suggest that he was drunk earlier and he's on a pretty wicked hangover.  
I grabbed the bow and arrow. The dummy's were lined back to front. One silver arrow was nocked and I knew what I had to do. That was a problem because that meant that I had to make this the perfect shot.  
My aim was perfect. I let go and heard the mystic woosh as the arrow sailed through- ten dummies. I took the breaking glasses and curious stares as my que to leave.  
Quinces and Berg were waiting outside, anxious to hear every word I had to say. "I shot the arrow through 10 dummies." I blurted, not really wanting to talk to anyone but Connor. Berg wrapped me in a drunk hug. He smelled like strawberries and vodka. Quinces had to pull him off of me. Berg fell on the floor in a heap of unconscious mush. Connor walked out.  
I fell into one of his hugs. "You smell like vodka you know." Connor whispered and I hugged him even tighter. Berg was moaning and Quinces was stabbing him with the heel of her shoe.  
"What did you do?" I asked as he carried me back to the apartment in his arms. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Something unforgettable, I'll tell you later." Connor said as he leaned against the wall in the elevator.  
Quinces had stayed with Berg in the hall. He was still a drunken mess on the floor probably. Anything the paramedics would use, would intoxicate him more. Frankly, it is a lost cause.  
Connor gripped tighter on me and I squealed. "Stop! Your tickling me!" Connor set me down. I looked at him. The sandy hair and burnt marshmallow eyes made me want to die right here. Every time I look into those eyes, guilt overcomes me. Though this time when I look into them nothing surges up. Nothing except love.  
He must be thinking the same thing. Connor picked me up into a kiss. This one felt so good I was practically shaking. His warmth was surrounding me like a bubble.  
The elevator doors opened and he let go. I walked out and landed on the couch. He went to get his capitol night clothes on. I could smell him on me. The scent of sweat and tears, were the only thing left from the bubble.  
I turned the Tv on just as Connor walked in.  
Caesar waved to the audience. "Now it is of course time for capitol favorite: Max Firkins! He achieved a solid score of 9." I was shocked. What did he do? He wasn't built up muscle wise. Maybe he took his pants off.  
District six got two 7's. Caesar waved for imaginary silence. "And now for Casey Suttles. 9. She now holds the second highest score for a girl in this Hunger Games. Connor O'freely," I catch my breath. "8."  
We sit unmoved. The Tv turns off. "We did it!" I say. Oh crap. That means tomorrow the games start, and tonight is my interview.

**DISTRICT 4**  
**14**  
**CLAIRE**

I walked out of the elevator and froze. Roger and some other girl were kissing on the couch. They looked like two eels who shared a tail. I cleared my throat. Roger and_Carleigh _looked up.  
Oh my God. This has gone too far. "What the heck. Why? So uncalled for." I said pushing them apart.  
"Gosh, Claire we were just having fun." Roger said rubbing his shoulder. I shake my head. Carleigh smiled and stood up.  
"It's nice to meet you, Claire. Sorry you had to meet me like this. I must go check on Nesiarie before she kills herself with booze." Carleigh kisses Roger on the cheek and leaves.  
Roger looks at me. His point is clear, he wants to kill me. The anger rushes out of his face. "That was a pretty good first kiss don't you say." My mouth drops when he says this. First kiss?  
"Heck yeah!" I plop four feet away from him on the massive couch. He smiles. His look of satisfaction makes me laugh.  
"What's so funny? Making my girlfriend leave my apartment is not funny!" Again Roger's face makes me laugh. Slowly he gives in and begins to laugh.  
"Girlfriend huh?" Roger nodds as his face turns to a cherry. "This is not your apartment, this is district fours apartment by the way. I can't believe _that_ was a first kiss! Where the heck did you learn to kiss like that?" I ask. He faces me and I realize the lipstick stains. Some first kiss.  
"My brothers will rent my room for their privacy's. I just watch through the key hole. Now I kind of wish I didn't." I laugh. He smiles and returns to smoothing down his hair.  
It has been three hours. I look from him to the clock wanting him to explain. "That wasn't my first kiss exactly. I kissed her on the elevator and made her name caller faint. But then we came down here. We talked for a second. Then she scooted closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder. We fell asleep for a while. Then probably ten minutes ago, we woke up and she kissed me." He smiled and walked to his room humming 'here comes the bride'.  
I laughed at how pathetic he would look in a tuxedo. Wait if it's been three hours- our sessions are in 10 minutes. I run to get Roger who is shirtless and about to get in the shower. Thank God he has pants on.  
"Get you butt out of here our session starts in ten minutes and it takes 7 minutes to get down there! I am freaking out." I scream at Roger. He leaps up and runs past me pulling a jacket on.  
The elavator takes a total of five minutes. We walked without speaking only raspy breaths. When we entered the hallway lined with tributes the district 3 boy was being called in. He was finished within a matter of seconds and when the door opened again I heard shouting so loud it blocked out the intercom calling me. I stood up and patted my back then moved closer to Carleigh.  
The gym had every weapon imaginable. I smile at Xoci, who looks so much like Carleigh it was freaky. I threw five knives at the wall. They landed six inches apart from each other. I began climbing the stacks of weapons. I launched myself up and grabbed the first knife and swung to the next. Hmm, not impressive enough. On the last knife I ripped it out of the wall and flew downwards, aiming as carefully as possible. My hand shot the knife through one dummy landing on the floor with a clang. I bowed and walked out of the gym feeling good about myself.  
Amraydyn smiled at me. Reen held a hand over her nose to shield it. Roger came out fast. He gave us a thumbs down and we headed back to get ready for the interview.

**DISTRICT 8**  
**15**  
**CARLEIGH**

I tried to remember those minutes of pure bliss where I was wrapped Roger's arms. Now my half-brother looked at me clearly bored even though I just swiped the heads off 19 dummies in one swipe of my sword. I bowed politely and walked out.  
There was one place I had to go. Roger's apartment. I walk past Bluetà who is holding a barely conscious Nesiarie. They don't even stop me. They probably feel sorry, or they just don't care. I get a lot of both.  
I remember kissing Roger in the elevator. That was my first kiss, on the lips that is. Blake tried to kiss me once. He pulled back last second because I said there was nothing on his lips.  
The doors clicked open and Roger sat on the couch shirtless. I smiled and he quickly grabbed a jacket to put on. "What's up?" He asked patting the couch next to him. I shrug and sit far away from him. The kiss though meaningful had kind of distanced me from him. "They just posted your score- 9." Roger scooted closer and wrapped me in a bearhug.  
I wanted to kiss him but I just couldn't. He probably has a sweetheart back home. That makes me feel guilty. Why would he kiss me when I haven't told him anything about me?  
He smiled. Oh my gosh! I forgot about the interviews. I kiss Roger lightly on the cheek and run to my apartment.  
Sewvin is sitting on the couch in a pink suit with silver lapels. My dress hangs in a corner. Silver with a huge pink bow. At this point I don't care if Sewvin sees me. I strip down and slide the dress on. Sewvin's eyes are as big as saucers.  
"Did not need to see that. Lets go we can claim our chairs and stuff. Oh by the way you have good abs." Sewvin looks at me truthfully and my arms stretch across my stomach. I look down. The dress is so see through it looks more like a plastic baggy rather than a dress. I have no time to rip it off and examine.  
Sewvin has already grabbed us seats. Score onefor Carleigh! My seat is next to Roger.  
Caesar just leaped on stage as the last of the tributes sat down. Roger grabbed my hand under the chairs.

**DISTRICT 7**  
**16**  
**CASEY**

I smooth out my tan skin tight dress. Leaves hang from the bottom of my dress. "So, Casey what's going on between you and Connor?" I blush and the capitol sits on the edge of their seats.  
"Everything... we are actually really happy together. I guess I will let him elaborate more." I say catching quick glances at him. Connor sits on the edge of his chair in his green sit with tan shoes. He waves a hand at the capitol. Girls swoon and whatnot.  
"Did you have anyone special back home before Connor I mean?" I laugh. It takes a short time for me to calm down and answer.  
"Well, my best friend Travis O'freely, Connor's older brother, we were an item for a while. He was great and all, but my heart couldn't bear knowing that someday we would break each others hearts. Honestly though Caesar, I think I can trust you enough to tell you a secret." Caesar nods and touched a finger to his lips. "I haven't told Connor this yet but, I love him. I cant imagine my life without him. Nobody to curl up against when you feel stupid. I totally believe I am the luckiest girl in the universe." Caesar puts a hand to his heart as the buzzer goes off and he exchanges me for Connor.  
"Before I ask you anything else... how do you respond to what she just said?" Connor smiles and looks at me.  
"Can you make an objection for her to come up here. It would be so easy just to talk to her and tell her how I feel." Caesar nods with tears in his eyes and motions me forward. I sit in his lap. This is awkward. Connor's eyes swell up with tears. "I love you Casey. I never said anything in case you didn't feel the same. Ever since I laid eyes on you I knew there was something I wanted something I needed. You make me laugh when I am crying, you make me warm when I am cold. Everything you do makes me want to kiss you." Connor leans forward and before long we are kissing and the whole stadium is crying.  
The buzzer goes off. Connor and I sit beside each other not wanting to steal the show from the district 8 girl who just walked on stage.

I nuzzled my head closer to Connor's. Quinces came in with an envelope. "Casey it is from your family, to Connor there is a gift inside. Don't let her see it." There is a twinkle in her eyes that looks mysterious. Connor takes it and heads to the bathroom.  
He smiles from ear to ear as he walks in. "There's tons of restrictions on what I can and cant do with you. Oh and there's other things about life in the district. Travis just got engaged with his girlfriend Ash. Baylor, the oldest brother, yeah he got his wife pregnant. Your families okay. They are scared out of their minds, but they love you and me. They said I can do anything with you romantically that is. Travis wrote the can and can't list. Apparently our parents love _us." _He smiled and kissed my cheek. At least I'll have this to remember before I die tomorrow.

**DISTRICT ****4**  
**17**  
**CLAIRE**

Caesar sits across from me. He smiles as he introduces me. "Hello Claire. What do you think is the biggest challenge facing ahead of you?" The crowd laughed at the easy answer question.  
"Well, getting over my male tributes love interest. Then the games of course." Caesar smiles. Is he wearing eye shadow? Of course he is don't kid yourself.  
"Do tell..." I wave my hand as if to say maybe later. "Speaking of love interest, do you have a someone special back home?"  
I nod quietly. "Bret Pearl. Hi Bret! I promised I would come home to him. I want him back. I remember the days when we would sit for hours on that rickety old fishing boat and watch the sun set. There was nothing between us though. He was just my best friend." The timer went off. Roger stepped up and sat down in his aquamarine suit with pearl colored lapels.  
"Let us go back to the beginning of Claire's interview. Please elaborate on certain love happenings please Roger." Carleigh blushed so hard her face looked like a mixture of guilt and love. Weird combo.  
"Well, Carleigh from district eight. Yeah we're dating. She made my first kiss come true. Everything fit into place. Now I am just hoping I won't have to watch her die. I hope that she goes home." Caesar nods.  
"What might happen if you go home?" Roger sits up straighter.  
"That's a good question only punishable by death, I would commit suicide." The crowd shares a collective gasp. Some faint. Carleigh is weeping. I move next to her to comfort her. She couldn't have expected this to happen. Roger kisses her as he sits down. He cradles her in his arms. The boy from her district laughs hysterically.  
"District 5's Matreen!"

**District 8**

**18**  
**CARLEIGH**

I am crying in front of the whole world. Roger protects me from most of the cameras. Guilt stretches over me like a blanket. Blake must be screaming right now. Claire is patting my back softly as if she were a long time friend. Nesiarie and Bluetà are probably murdering themselves, all because of love, because of me.  
I think about my mom in district 1. She probably doesn't remember me. Xoci looks at me from a corner, his smile wide. His entire face reflects what he's gonna do, and hows he is gonna use it against me.  
Caesar is calling me up, but due to my temporary blindness of tears, Roger leads me on stage. He sits me down then offers to translate. "What are the feelings inside of you right now Carleigh?" I look up from a moment where all the tears have faded away.  
"I'm scared that I'll mess this up and get him killed."  
"I see, now why do you think you will mess this up?"  
Roger looks nervous and I can tell he feels sorry for me. I blink the tears back and continue.  
"My half-brother Xoci Humdager, I am afraid of his power. I know that if I am on good terms he might spare me. Although, seeing as I am not-" The rest turns to gibberish as all of the held back tears run free. Roger kisses my cheek lightly.  
"She said that she is not on his good side for- no! Stop that! I don't care if you think he's gonna kill me! I still will always be with you." Roger hugs me tightly and I hear the crowd make sounds of affection. The buzzer rings. I go sit back down and try to cool off.

"What the heck was that?!" Sewvin yelled. He hopped off the couch and banged his fist against the wall.  
"How was I supposed to know you loved me!?" I scream between sobs. My mind is blurred. Just about a minute ago Sewvin told me he loved me. I told him I had a boyfriend. This is the result.  
Sewvin runs to his room and slams the door shut. Nesiarie and Bluetà don't seem to notice as they sit there reading the newspaper.  
Tomorrow is the beginning of the games, and my mentor is sittting there. Tomorrow is the day I die. I try not to think about it. If I die I won't be a threat to Roger anymore. Life won't be hopeless anymore. I almost smile at the thought.  
I comb my hair out with my fingers. If I make it out alive, I want to have a happy family and forget about the stupid games. Right now that doesn't seem physically possible, considering I am in the capitol about to be executed in the games by my own half-brother.

**DISTRICT 7**  
**19**  
**CASEY**

I watch the capitol through the window pane all night. Connor is getting us water from the vast kitchen. His room was smaller than I remember. The bed I am sitting on is only a twin if not less.  
Connor comes back in. "I love you." "I love you too." I kiss his cheek. He smells of flowers and sugar. I can't return home without him.  
The sun is beginning to rise which means we leave in 45 minutes. I walk to his closet which I put my clothes in this morning. I begin undressing and redressing. Then I remember Connor was here.  
"Sorry you had to see that." I mumble sitting next to him with my t-shirt and sweat pants. He just kisses me. I lean back. He lets go of the kiss and takes a drink. He grabs my hand and pulls me down to where I'm laying next to him.  
"I don't want to loose you." He says rubbing my hand softly. "Thirty more minutes before death. I guess I better get ready. If you don't mind." Connor says.  
He goes over to the closet and does what I did. He lays his nightclothes next to mine. Connor smiles. I remember when Travis and I would lay on his bed and look at the stars plastered on his ceiling.  
Connor's timer goes off which signals 25 minutes and time to go down. Berg and Quinces wait for us outside his door. "I am afraid this is where we leave you. Have fun and I want to see you two living it up in there. Get as many sponsors as you can. Goodbye." Bergs calm voice disappears. We walk to the launch center. I hug Connor for a long time before Minters and Perika come to tear us apart. Minters brings me a jumpsuit. It's green with gold stripes and a tool belt. I slip my clothes off and put the stretchy jumpsuit over my bare body. I cried on Minters' shoulder. "The time flies in there I promise." He said brushing my hair into a bun. Minters places something on my arm that begins to melt into my skin. The tracker.

My plate came down and I stepped upon it. My mind sort of closed for the day and I couldn't think of what to do. The plate raised into a giant capitol replica. Buildings surrounded a lake. There had to be at least 15 buildings around the lake. The other tributes rose from their plates. The district 3 girl ran off her plate and got blown to bits. One of her fingers hit my face and I started freaking out. "Calm down Casey!" I heard Connor yell.  
Sixty seconds is like an eternity on this stupid plate. My hands fly up to my head where I don't have any loose hair to braid. The bell rings and I rushed to grab the bow. Every tribute is fighting now. Several cannons go off. I grabbed a knife and threw it at a girl from district 4. She caught it and stabbed the girl next to her. Boom! Connor screamed my name. No! I run to find him but trip over a dead body. A hand grabs my arm and pulls me into a building undetectable from the cornucopia.  
"Casey we have an ally." Connor said. I start screaming. The walls are blood red. I think it is actual blood. My body starts going limp. Connor picks me up over his shoulder and lays me on a patch of grass. I realize we are in a swamp with red velvet walls.  
"What's wrong with her?" I hear the girl from district four scream. "It's the blood!" Connor calls.  
"It's alright your alright." Connor kisses me. My body regains feeling. The walls have changed color to blue. I begin to relax.  
"Hi I'm Claire. And I promise this will be painless for three seconds." She raises her knife and stabs my arm. I blackout. Connor is holding me steady. Soft bandages caress my arm. I come back to reality, though my vision is still blurry.  
"I just cut out your tracker so now the capitol thinks your dead. Your welcome." Claire said a cannon goes off in the distance. "Oh and meet Roger." A big buff guy I remembered from the interview stood there. His eyes were full of sadness. "He saw his girlfriend die in the bloodbath. So just be nice to him." Boom! "15 canons so far." Claire frowned. "There's someone limping toward us."  
Sure enough a figure turned the door handle. Roger leaped toward the door. I start screaming bloody murder again. Connor hugs me so tight my lungs are restricted and I can't scream. I'm really going crazy. Too much blood. Too much blood.  
I grab Connor's hand. He loosens up his grip on me to where I am just laying on his chest covered in sweat. A girl with strait brown hair walked in the room her eyes as cold as chocolate. She was covered with... AHHHHHHHHH! Calm down. Don't scream. I tell myself control the madness. Roger and that girl who I can only guess is Carleigh, start hugging. Roger is crying his eye balls out of their sockets.  
"Dinnertime!" Claire said as she pulled out all of the backpacks that were available in the cornucopia. She pulled out a cracker for each of us and a Dixie cup full of warm water. "One problem, I only have 3 sleeping mats. Roger has agreed to share with Carleigh. I sleep alone. That leaves you two." Claire said finishing her cracker. Connor looked at me. "Let me check the list Travis gave me... oops right there no sleeping with her. I'll sleep on the floor." Connor said. Somehow I know we will end up next to each other. That makes me uncomfortable and giddy at the same time.  
Claire smiled. "Get to bed. The sun is almost setting but I can see the dark circles under your eyes. You need sleep. I'll watch first. Sleep tight don't let the bedbugs bite. Literally." Claire set up the mats and turned the light in the building down low.  
Connor had already found his place on the sleeping mat. I snuggled up next to him trying not to touch any part I don't want to. Claire sat alone and I could swear she was crying.  
Connor fell asleep in a matter of seconds. I placed my head on his chest. My eyes fluttered shut. "Don't fall asleep Casey, the anthem just stopped playing. Not including us whom are dead, there are 5 left. We'll kill of we have to but, you know it is a last resort. Max the stupid freak is still alive. Tomorrow I will kill him personally." Claire said closing the window. Finally my eyes flutter shut on Connor's chest which smells like cinnamon.  
_Warm grass against my skin. I am twelve years old. Travis is showing me the moss tree he likes. We sit and eat a picnic under the stars. We sit and talk for an hour or so. Then Travis leans closer to me. We kiss for about a second. And I feel nothing. The rest of the night I had dreamless sleep._

**DISTRICT 4**  
**20**  
**CLAIRE**

I watch Roger and Carleigh sleep. They seem so peaceful. I wish Bret would hold me like that. I would feel much better.  
Anxiety threatens to swallow me. Bret thinks I am dead now. I count the living: Evanns,2, Max,5, Roger, me, Casey, Connor, Carleigh, Baliniff,9, Simon,9, Freezique,12. Ten tributes still alive. Five tribute whom I must rip out their entrails. Casey and Connor lay awake whispering and occasionally rubbing noses.  
"If you two don't mind hunting in the marsh back there for food together. Take the bow Casey, Connor the knife is yours, honestly there are better things than kissing at night." I could hear the jealousy in my voice and my heart ached for Bret.  
They obeyed and stood up. Casey looked offended but Connor looked happy to have alone time. I looked out of the window to see a figure. He was far away but would surely advance when morning came. Just to be sure I looked over our weapons. A pop gun, knife, bow and arrows, spear. Great. So far our greatest weapon is a pop gun.

Carleigh yawns and gets up. Sun slowly begins to crack outside. "God Claire! You haven't gotten any sleep have you!? I promise tonight I will watch!" She said tearing some weeds from the marsh around her. She weaved them in and out until Roger woke up. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek then went to go take a bath in the swamp. Laughing starts in the distance. Casey. Then the screaming starts. They break over the horizon. Connor cant catch up with Casey. I know where she is headed. I sneak out the door and to the other side of the trees. Max walks out- correct that _naked Max._ Casey screamed louder. She grabbed the nearest weapon. The pop gun. I sneak up behind Max. She shoots the pop gun just as I tap his shoulder. Casey faints. Max stares at me. "Your supposed to be dead!"  
"And now you are too!" I stab the knife in his head and slowly drag it down his body. I stop dragging at his midsection and the cannon goes off. Four stupid souls left.  
Connor comes out and I lead them quickly back inside. I carry Casey over my shoulder. I lay her on the weaving grass bed Carleigh made. I take her bandages off, her arm is still bloody and there's a gash where her tracker was. "Sew her up now." I bark at Carleigh. She grabs a needle and thin thread and gets to work.  
It's hard to watch but when she's finished Carleigh is a bloody mess. Roger returns with alligator skin over his shoulder. "Mutts. We better migrate before they attack. It was only about noon so I guessed we should pack up and move out. The next building.  
The dry, humid grassland sits before us. We close the door. "Who's there?!" A boy pops up. District two definitely.  
"We don't want to harm you! Come closer Evana?" The boy comes closer. "It's Evanns and your Claire right? Carleigh, Roger, Casey, Connor." He pointed at each one of us and said our names. We all nod as our name was called.  
"Hand me your arm." Evanns hesitated at my request. "Now or I will kill instead of save. Just be quiet and the pain will go away. Since I lost my knife to Max's back side I will have to do this the hard way. Don't scream Evanns." I grab his arm with the tracker in it.  
My teeth sink into his salty flesh and I spit out a chunk of it. Crap. Casey starts spazing out. I rip out the tracker with my hand. Connor is now on top of Casey trying to get her to stop freaking out. "Surgery now!" I yell at Carleigh. She flies toward the open wound and begins to wrap it in some sort of artificial flesh material she got from a parachute in the bloodbath. Evanns is gritting his teeth. For second I'm not sure he's breathing then he passes out. The canon sounds.  
"No!" Cpr! I hit Carleigh's arm, she is going to regret this in the morning. She pinches his nose. Their lips touch and she looks high. Carleigh breathes steam into his mouth. She sits up and lifts his shirt and begin to pump his heart. One. Two. Three.  
He gasps. She hugs him. Do not do that to us ever again, I think but I cant say it everything would become too awkward. "Did you just kiss me?" He asks. "Why?" She asks back. Evanns lays back down. "Cuz it felt good."

**District 8**  
**21**  
**CARLEIGH**

"You know what, we need someone who can rise to victory. For district 8. And after kissing Evanns I think you need it." I consider this.  
"You mean Sewvin?" I ask  
"No he is long gone." I swallow hard on her answer. "We mean you. Put this on." Her fingers clamp a hand weaved collar with a tracker on it around my neck. "Go kill the last two people by sundown." Claire finished simply.  
Casey is lying there basically her whole body on Connor's. She is facing the stars. In the past hour Casey had had a relapse. She is slowly healing, taking parachute sent medicine every 30 minutes.  
Evanns is laying on a stretcher resting. He smiles up at me. His eyes are wild with pain and fear. Overall I think he is a good kids who's just scared out of his mind.  
My mind travels to Claire's proposition. I would to see Blake alive. He would be okay. I would be okay. Claire assured me when she first talked about it that during the first month he would get Blake and I from district 8. Assuming we were together of course. I nod to Claire and walk out of the building.  
There is no telling where the tributes are. They might come looking for each other and find me instead. Sure enough. Simon and Freezique step out from the trees. Like lightning I throw the knives at them to where they both get hit in the temple. Boom!Boom!  
Claudius' voice rang over the arena. "Panem your winner is - I didn't hear the rest because everyone else emerged and swam to the bottom of the lake. It was about twelve feet deep the water was dark though so Claudius couldn't see us. Claire kicked a net at the bottom of the lake. We all were sucked down like a plug in a bath tub. I landed in a room, along with everybody else. No water no nothing we were as dry as we could be. In the middle of the room a hovercraft powered up and I saw Claire in the drivers seat. Everyone got in but I stayed out for a second to close the patch. That's when the peacekeepers came.  
They grabbed every limb in my body and dragged me out of the room in front of Xoci. "Little sis, little sis. Why don't you pay attention? You won which is why we cant torture you right away. I will let you live peacefully. We edited out your little stunt at the end. Sadly this means consequences. Dad would be so upset with you. Run along to victors isle. And one more step out of line execution time." They carried me to the hovercraft where a hospital room was set up.  
I failed Claire. I failed everyone on that ship. I failed Blake. Now I began to cry. Every doctor that tried to help me I punched in the face. At least I think it was the face.  
"No! No, no!" I scwant. I don't want to go! I don't want them to hurt my family.

**DISTRICT 7**  
**22**  
**CONNOR**

Claire is pacing the room. It's been an hour since we left Carleigh behind. Everyone has been tense. I can barely feel my hands as I stroke Casey's cheek. She hasn't woken up yet. Sometimes her eyes will flutter open. She wont speak though. She refuses to.  
I hope she'll come back to me. It is hard to survive without her giggling constantly. Claire glares at me. Or maybe it's meant to be nice. Casey opens her eyes. "Hi." She slaps a hand over her mouth. "Hey, don't be scared." I say. Casey slowly feels around her face. I use my index finger to poke her nose. She smiles then shrivels back against my lap. Then she closes her eyes and it's all over.  
"She talked..." Whispered Claire. I nod. My eyes droop. I have been watching my girlfriend for the past 5 hours. She is still smiling even though she blacked out. I wonder what it is like. From her point of view I mean.

(Casey)

I feel cold and wet. My heart literally thumps in my ears. The tips of my fingers are numb. Claire stands over me. "Don't worry. I just gave you a bath. You'll be back with Connor in minutes." She said wrapping a towel around my naked body. That's a lie. I will most likely black out again. Even if I see him, it wont be him. It will be nurse Connor. I must take-care-of-Casey-Connor. What happened to playful Connor? The one who would make me laugh, and play with my hair while I was sleeping.  
Connor's footsteps echo. I could feel him smiling. Why would he smile when I am in so much pain? I don't say anything. My tongue hurts, but I smile anyway. Connor picks me up. My towel wrapped limbs dangle from my body. I let him slowly glide his hand down my face while I black out. Again.  
(Connor)

She lays next to me on the bed. I am trying to sleep. I am too worried about her. Everything I do. Anything someone says might freak her out. I might loose her to these stupid relapses. Two days. Two frickin days I have waited for _my_ Casey to come back to me.  
Casey has started regular sleep patterns. She will go to sleep with me at midnight and wake up at dawn. She has started talking but not much, actually barely any, actually not at all. I honestly think she forgets half of our names. Claire has devised several medical plans to cure her. Sadly all involve Carleigh who is probably dead.  
There is a tapping on the door and I whisper for them to come in. Claire steps in with two plates of pancakes. "Here you go. We are going to land in about twenty minutes. So hurry every chance you get please." Claire said as she tiptoes back out. I lightly shake Casey's shoulder.  
She leans forward. I kiss her forehead. "I missed you." I said, handing her the plate.  
"I was only out for twenty minutes." She says kissing my jaw with pancake lips. We eat in silence. Occasionally she will burst out laughing and pull my shoulder down. I cant help but laugh. She just talked to me. She hasn't talked to me since the relapse. I take her hand just as we plunk down and land. "See you later honey." I got up kissed her cheek and ran down to the launch pad.

(Casey)

Did he seriously just call me honey? He could've just said babe. Or Casey. I set down my plate and follow him.  
I don't think he knows I am here. The door shines light through the hallway. If you ever find a birds eye view of the hovercraft it looks like a labyrinth. That's why I must follow Connor.  
I hate how he keeps secrets from me. I am not going to have a relapse every time something happens! Ohmygod!  
The hatch is open and sunlight pours through. There are three human figures. One is short and round. The next is wide framed and tall. Then there is Claire. Connor walks toward the tall one. "Travis, hey."  
Now I see it square jaw, long Carmel colored hair. I run. He sees me coming and I leap into his arms. I feel his lips touch my neck playfully.  
"How is Casey doing?" Connor grips my shoulders and pulls my back against him. "Good. Really good. Except for the relapses and Carleigh being dead and stuff." I smile. I looked to Carleigh like a sister. Pass the guts and Gore, and there is a sweet little girl who lost her family to the hunger games.  
"This is my wife Ash." She extends a hand. Is that a baby bump? I stand up straighter and whisper in Connor's ear.  
"Is she pregnant?" I ask. He nods slightly. Woah. They haven't missed us much have they.  
"Bro, can I speak with you in some other room?" Travis asks. Connor nods. "Go back to the bedroom Casey I will only be a second." Truthfully I know it isn't going to be a second. I might blackout before I see him again.

**DISTRICT 4**  
**23**  
**CLAIRE**

I follow the brothers to the kitchen. "You obeyed the list I gave you right?" Travis asks. Connor shakes his head to say no. I understand the brothers both like Casey.  
"Which rule did you not follow?" Travis asks slamming his fist on the counter. Connor shrugs. "Every one except, you must not run across the line. Or I will kill you."  
Travis raises an eyebrow. "So you two are married?"  
"No! We are seventeen!" Connor yells. Casey comes tumbling down the stairs. She grabs Connor's shoulder to stable her. "I think we are done here. I'll see you two as soon we finish packing." Connor said taking Casey's hand and running up the stairs.  
"Why do you want to know all that stuff? You have a wife, and you have a kid inside of your wife. You should be happy and not worry about Casey who hasn't screamed in her sleep since after the games, because of your brother who keeps her company every night." Travis shrinks against the wall clearly ashamed of himself.  
"Because Casey is my sister. Well really she acts more like a mother to me even though I am 3 years older. I want to make sure she's okay. You wouldn't understand." I slap his face.  
Evanns walks in. He sits on the counter and watches us. "You will understand that from now on NO comments about my family shall be made." I knee him somewhere bellow the stomach. He falls on the floor groaning and I think I hit my mark. I storm out into the trees and sit on a log. Roger climbs out from the log.  
"What's wrong?" He asks. Instead of answering I start crying. I am tired of being left out. Of being the one who's love interest is definitely killed. Of having no one to turn to when I cry. Of my family being gone. I turn to killing and weapons only because I am tired of life. Weapons are my best friend.  
"Whatever it is I would have stopped it for Carleigh so what's wrong?" He chokes on the word Carleigh and I cry even harder. A boy walks up from the shadows.  
"I got a letter from Travis O'freely saying that you need my help. I am Blake Listo."

**DISTRICT 8**  
**24**  
**CARLEIGH**

Screams. I am hearing them left and right. Blake's screams. Casey's screams. Roger's screams. Claire's screams. And Evanns screams, echo from my headset. I start screaming. Telefruncus cranks the volume. He presses a button and my straight jacket squeezes tighter.  
I hear the speakers blow up, but I am already on the floor. My collar is shocking me like mad. Those screams are stuck in my head. I need to get out.  
"That's enough for today CJ31 Balucus lead her back to her cell. Wait no! To the hystosis room." Telefruncus calls. I take deep breath as I am lead blindly through the halls. I haven't been able to see anything since Balacus killed my glasses.  
Screams left! Screams right! My stomach groans for food which they haven't provided the last three days.  
I smell wood fumes. And water. Salt water that is. Wet wood. I stumble around as Balacus shove me in. "She's all your dock." I hear buzzing. Oh no. Wet wood... buzzing. Northern tracker jackers. I am highly alergic to them. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I scream. That's when the doctor rubs pasty gel on my arm that feels like toothpaste and I freak out. Essence of stings is on my arm. I am hyperventalating. Then the doctor washes off the gel with really warm water that makes me scream. All hope is lost. I am about to die from the pain.

**DISTRICT 7**  
**25**  
**CASEY**

Connor still won't tell me what happened down stairs. I am packing his clothes and whatnot as something to do. My hands have been flipping out on me. My blackouts have gone down but I don't want to speak. I only speak to Connor. Even then I don't like it. My voice gets all squeaky and I feel stupid. Connor doesn't laugh so I don't see why it bothers me so much.  
Carleigh's best friend arrived an hour ago and has signed up for the mission to save Carleigh. "Casey, I really want to help save her, but I want to protect you."  
"Stop okay! I don't need your protection 24/7 Travis always did that. It gets annoying! I know I am mental! I have doctors who help me. My boyfriend should just do what I say and don't bother me. Everybody looks over me all the time. Am I not capable of doing my own thing protecting myself. I thought you would be different Connor I really did." I say releasing all of my rage.  
"Connor looks at me. Come here Casey. I want you to be safe because I love you. I protected you because I love you. You are capable of doing anything you want. If you wanted that why didn't you tell me?" I start crying and fall onto the bed laying my head on his lap. "Shhh, shh. If you know you will be fine without me I will go save Carleigh." I nod wiping my eyes. He wants to be a part of something I know. The only problem is he may not come back to me. I pat my abdomen. It hurts from rolling on my stomach while I sleep.  
He holds me in his arms. Connor is covered in sheets so I cant see more than his face and arms. Maybe it's best that way. "Well I guess this means I have to finish packing your clothes." He smiles and hugs me tight. Suffocating me in my excruciatingly tight tank top. My shorts are silk and short like sofees. Honestly when you think about my outfit is better than his. Considering he is probably only wearing his boxers.  
"I'll change and go down for lift off. Sorry this is so sudden baby." Weird. Baby is my third new nickname in the past hour. I close his suitcase and walk down with him. He is wearing the clothes he wore in the arena. I shudder but hold it together.  
"Faster O'freely. Move it." Boomed Blake. He claimed that Carleigh was afraid of most battle techniques she could do. So the team trainees learned all new moves!  
I watched as Connor departed in the ship. Blake, Travis, Baylor, Roger, Connor and Claire. Were going on the rescue mission. I waved them all good bye and sank to my knees crying.  
My life had only just begun to dissolve away.

**DISTRICT 4**  
**26**  
**CLAIRE**

"Connor! You might want to see this." Casey was having a bad relapse on the grass. Why did I leave her with only a incapable pregnant woman?  
"I have to help her!" Connor's eyes were full of longing. I knew he would regret his choice. That's why I begged him not to come along.  
"Speed of light. Hold on tight!" Blake hit the button and we flew straight so fast my inside were slowly turning into soup.  
"We will be reaching the capitol in, three, two," the speed of light stopped and we all lurched forward. "One. Please unfasten your seatbelts its time to capture the princess!" Blake yelled.  
We all got off and crept toward the building. Travis busted through the door. Roger was stabbed by the door knob. And there was now a bleed int hole in his stomach. "Leave him!" Connor yelled. I raced to catch up killing 19 guards in there way. BEAT THAT SUCKERS!  
Carleigh's cell was the first on the left. She was unconscious on the floor. Her body was covered in red hives. My finger was so small I stuck it in and the lock clicked. Connor started screaming and I saw the knife through his stomach. Blood squirted everywhere. My mind was racing poor Casey. "Grab Connor and Carleigh and lets move." We ran out of the prison. I killed 28 more. Like I said beat that!  
I knew from the get go there was no hope left for Connor. Carleigh I was unsure about. We would make it through I was for sure.

When we got home I had wrapped Connor in a sheet. He wasn't dead yet but Carleigh was in no condition to fix him. I grabbed the skin thingy and wrapped it around his stomach. I injected our last supply of morphling into his system. He was almost alive. I couldn't get a pulse out of him.  
Casey was frozen she hadn't moved from the couch. She was curled up in the fetal position crying. But not moving or whining. Just silver tears falling from her big blue eyes. The only person that could save her is dead.  
We couldn't save Roger either. Who knew door knobs were so deadly.

**DISTRICT 8**  
**27**  
**Carleigh**

I am writhing in my bed sheets. My naked body is full of sours gashes and bruises. Slowly they heal. Connor's death hit Casey hard. She is ambulatory now. But I think she has gone mute. Blake lays above my head on a pillow. He is trying to do my hair in a bun so I could dance for him like I did when we were kids. I swallow hard and turn on my stomach.  
This question has been burning inside me but I can't spit it out. They get caught in my throat. I keep my mouth shut as Blake tells me I am done. I wrap the sheet around me tightly. Prep. Turn turn. Blake watches me. I slide down in my splits. He walks over and pushes my butt closer to the ground. "Only touch when you have been give permission." I say coming down from my splits. "Can you lift me up like you used to? My kicks have gotten better I promise."  
"Fine bit only once Carleigh then you are getting back in bed for some rest." He grabs my hips firmly and I kick my back leg back and catch it doing my scorpion in midair. He spin drops me. When I land in his arms and he kisses me. "Are we a couple?" I manage to get the words out.  
"Yes!" He kisses me again the drops me on the bed and falls next to me. Perfect once again.


	3. IMPORTANT

SORRY I HAVE NOT TOLD YOU BUT THE SECOND BOOK IS CALLED ESCAPE TRANCE 2 IN HIDING SO IF U ASKED FOR MORE READ IT PLEASE P.S. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW


End file.
